


Marriage isn’t always love

by Legolasisbetterthankatniss



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legolasisbetterthankatniss/pseuds/Legolasisbetterthankatniss
Summary: Aragorn and Arwen are getting married! But, to keep Arwen from fading after Aragorn’s death, they add another to the relationship, a mysterious prince from Mirkwood. How will they react?
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	1. The reactions

**Author's Note:**

> This is largely inspired by the Pixar movie brave and a watt pad story called love is not exclusive. Though obviously I took it and made it completely my own.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two kings tell their children that the soon to be Wednesday couple will be welcoming another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii guys! Welcome to my new story! I’m already in love with it and it’s the first chapter. I will post probably everyday and if I don’t it’s probably because I’m working on my other book ‘I want you’ please go check it out. If you like my writing style then you’ll like that book too.

3rd person at the castle of Elrond 

It is dinner time and Arwen and Aragorn sit down at the large table with lord Elrond and his other children. They ate a big meal, and as they finished lord Elrond asked Aragorn and Arwen to stay behind to talk. They were not uneasy, for the wedding preparations often took place after dinner. 

“Listen this May be hard for you to hear, but it is and will always be completely necessary and vital to your relationship” Elrond started slowly, carefully choosing his words, and pausing before continuing “obviously, Aragorn is mortal, and so he will eventually, die. Arwen will then begin to fade as we all know her love for Aragorn would send her into great grief when he passes from this world.”

“What are you saying father?” Arwen questioned, now a little bit nervous “are You-“ 

“You did not let me finish” Elrond intercepted and continued saying “to keep my dear Arwen from fading, we have chosen another to be wed to you both, so that when Aragorn passes Arwen will not fade”

This was shocking to the couple, but they also agreed with lord Elrond.  
“I agree with you fully. I only wish for Arwen to be happy and would hate to have her fade because of me.” Aragorn said, but then continued “though I would very much like to know who will be joining our bond.”

“We have sent word to many kingdoms, and thankfully king Thranduil of Mirkwood has offered his son Legolas to join the bond” Elrond said. 

“Will we get to know him first?” Arwen asked.  
“Of course! They will be arriving in a few weeks time to meet you both. Though I have met both Thranduil and Legolas and they are both very well mannered I assure you” the king of Rivendell said. And he spoke the truth, though he had seen neither of them for a long time. 

They talked a little while longer and all agreed that it was a great idea, and the couple was very excited to meet the prince they were to marry. 

Meanwhile in Mirkwood (still 3rd person)

It was dinner and king Thranduil waited patiently for his son to enter the dining hall. When the prince finally came bursting through the doors, the king frowned and said

“Your late, a wise prince is never late”  
“Yeah yeah yeah sure whatever dad” Legolas said.  
“A prince is also not rude to his father!” Thranduil exclaimed.  
“Okay okay! I’m sorry jeez”  
Thranduil ignored his last statement and moved on. 

“So how was your day?” He asked  
“Fine” Legolas Replied. Wow, he was moody today. That’s not good.  
“Well sit down at the table son!” The king said.  
Legolas moves towards his chair, and sat down putting his bow on the table beside him.  
“No weapons on the table!” Thranduil said. 

“Why not? I mean you have knives on the table! Knives are weapons!” Exclaimed the princeling.  
“I will not argue about this with you right now. Now put your weapon off the table before I take it away from you! Besides I told you your not aloud to shoot! A prince does not familiarize himself with such things!” The king said getting quite exasperated.  
“Sorry! And I wasn’t shooting I was merely, umm. I found this on the ground and was going to return it to glorfindel, but then I realized i was late!” Legolas said .  
“Oh, i see” the king said and he relaxed. Wow, he actually believed Legolas’s story! And they continued to eat I silence, with Legolas poking at his food, he wasn’t hungry anyways. 

Legolas has to admit, he was nervous. His father called for him to stay after dinner that night to, ‘talk’. He wondered what he had done to anger him this time. 

“Son, I-“ Thranduil started but Legolas cut him off,  
“What did I do wrong this time?” He asked just wanting to get it over with. 

Thranduil was a little confused at that but, he would never let it show. His face remained impassive.  
“You have done nothing wrong, though a prince should not interrupt!”

Legolas internally rolled his eyes at that. It was always “a prince doesn’t do this” or “a prince doesn’t do that” he just wished he could be a normal elf. 

“I’m sorry father, please continue” he said, with a fake smile. 

Then Thranduil started, “There is a couple from Rivendell that is to be married soon. One is lady Arwen an elf from Rivendell, and the other is Aragorn soon to be king of Gondor. But the problem is Aragorn is mortal. So when he dies lord Elrond, Arwen’s father is afraid that Arwen will fade when Aragorn’s short lifetime is up. So they sent a proposal to me. In order to keep Arwen from fading, they are asking for an elf to be married to them as well. Lord Elrond is an old friend of mine and I said that you would be willing to be the third in their relationship.” 

Legolas stared at him for a moment, taking on his father’s words. Then it clicked. He was to be married to two random people to keep one of them from fading!

“WHAT!? NO WAY!” Legolas yelled. His father stood up clearly surprised by his outburst.  
“A prince does not raise his voice!”  
His father reprimanded.  
“I DON’T CARE! YOU WANT ME TO MARRY TWO RANDOM PEOPLE!” The prince yelled. A servant entering to clean up dinner quickly backed out of the room. 

“They are not random! You will meet them in two weeks time to get to know them! You should be thankful! This can be used as a peace offering between our two kingdoms!” Thranduil exclaimed. 

“A PEACE OFFERING! IS THAT ALL MY LIFE IS TO YOU? WHAT IF I WANT TO MARRY SOMEONE I LOVE! NOT SOMEONE I ONLY AM MARRIED TO, TO KEEP THEM HAPPY!” Legolas said, still yelling. 

“Son-“ The king started 

“NO! I I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT! I’M DONE! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME! EVER! HAVE YOU EVER TRIED TO CONSIDER WHAT I WANT?!” The prince yelled to his stunned father.  
“No, of course you haven’t!” Legolas finished before running out of the room. 

Thranduil buried his face in his hands. This is not how he wanted it to go. Legolas should be happy that he is going to help his kingdom! That boy is just too stubborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any ideas! I have no idea where this is going to go, I’m literally making this up as I write! I’m really excited to keep going though! If I get bored then I might post on this book and my other book more than once in a day because I am bored so, yeah. Please comment on any grammatical or plot errors so i can fix them to make this more enjoyable. 
> 
> Byeeeeeee


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas, Aragorn, and Arwen prepare themselves to meet each other. Thranduil and Elrond just try to squash their children’s fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post this! It’s my brothers birthday today so I’ve been kind of busy. But i ate a bunch of sugar today so I’ll probably stay up until like 3am writing fanfics. Yay!

Mirkwood, 3rd person POV

Thranduil was a little lost he had to admit. Then his good friend Gandalf entered the room, and sat down opposite the king. 

“Didn’t go well I presume?” He asked

“That boy is just so, so stubborn!” Thranduil Said exasperatedly. 

“He is a free spirit, he will get used to the marriage, right now you should go talk to him about it” the wizard said. 

“What am I supposed to say?” The king replied. 

“Here just pretend I’m Legolas.” Gandalf Said simply. 

“Okay, well um, you start” Thranduil said. 

Gandalf then proofed his hair, cleared his throat, batted his eyelashes and said in a high pitched voice,

“I don’t want to get married! I want to stay single and let my hair flow in the wind as I ride through the glen firing arrows into the sunset!”

“But you must put the kingdom before yourself!” Thranduil exclaimed. 

(Now Legolas is going to be talking to his horse like he would talk to his father and his father talking to Gandalf like he’s his son, so I’m going to put their sentences together and just say who is saying them)

“Wanting to live your life isn’t selfish!”-Legolas 

“But people are depending on you!”-Thranduil 

“The people! The people don’t care anymore than I do!”-Lego 

“You must take up responsibility!”-Thranduil 

“So selling my love life is what you call responsibility”-Lego 

“I just feel like”-lego and Thranduil 

“I’m not ready!”-Lego 

“You just have to be ready!”- Thranduil

“But you will never listen to me!”- Lego and Thranduil. 

(That probably made no sense)

“Maybe, I’ll leave him alone. Let him sleep on this and talk to him when he’s cooled down” Said Thranduil, mostly to himself. And Gandalf nodded in agreement.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas finished cleaning the stall for his horse, and decided to think it over. His father really was trying, he could tell. So he hopped on his horse and rode to a secret ridge that only he knew about. It was covered up and rainproof, and Legolas had added blankets and pillows to make it more comfortable. He used this place to get away from the castle and be on his own, which was precisely what he needed right then. 

He quickly fell asleep on the ground. 

Rivendell, 3rd person POV 

Arwen was a little worried about the plan, but was going along with it. 

“They are good people I promise” Elrond Said. 

“I trust you father” Arwen said and Aragorn kissed the tip of her head. 

“I am just glad that you will be okay” he said. And Arwen smiled, she knew she was loved. 

(Wow they weren’t very difficult at all were they?! Gosh I know so tired so sorry for the bad ending. good night)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys to much for reading this story. I’m having a lot of fun, just getting ideas that i thought would never go anywhere but my brain on the internet. Please comment any mistakes I make, though I try to proofread my chapters before I post them. 
> 
> Byeeeeee


	3. Meeting each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arwen and Aragorn await the arrival of prince Legolas and king Thranduil. When they meet each other they are quite surprised at the rebellious prince of Mirkwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 43 reads! It means a lot. I have a lot planned for today’s chapter too so yeah. Enjoy!!

Rivendell 3rd person POV 

Arwen and Aragorn were woken up by servants, and carefully dressed in fancy clothes to “impress the guests.’

“You look beautiful” Aragorn commented as they met at the bottom of the stairs. Arwen blushed as Aragorn kissed the top of her head. 

“Are you ready for today?” He asked. 

“I think so, just a little nervous. First impressions are everything” she replied worriedly 

“You will do fine, meleth (love)” He said.

“Ah there you are!” Lord Elrond exclaimed as he burst into the room “are you excited?”

“Yes, and a little nervous” Arwen Said, bowing respectfully to her father as Aragorn did the same. 

“Ah, there is nothing to worry about! I’ve known both of them for a long time! And if you have any questions, just ask Haldir! He has known Legolas since he was a baby” Elrond said enthusiastically. 

“Haldir knows prince Legolas?” Aragorn asked. 

“Yes, they were very close, and from what I hear thy still are!” Elrond Replied. 

“I’ve been very close with who now?” Haldir said strolling into the room. Bowing to lord Elrond as he walked. 

“We were talking about your relationship with prince Legolas of Mirkwood!” The lord informed him. 

“Ah Yes, That boy is something. He is a wonderful person though, once you meet him, he’s just adorable. I actually saw him a couple of weeks ago I think.” Said Haldir. 

“That’s reassuring. Thank you Haldir” Arwen Said. 

Then lord Elrond said, “Haldir why don’t you come with us to greet them. You can be the guard that is escort us there, as I have not sent for one yet.”

“It would be an honor my lord” Haldir said bowing yet again. 

“Anyway shouldn’t they be arriving soon?” Aragorn asked. 

“Yes, they should be here any minute now! Let us go out to greet them! We mustn’t be late!” The king said excitedly. And with that the four of them went out of the castle onto the grounds to meet them as they came into Rivendell. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas was not happy. He had been awake since at least 3am just watching the horizon, only to be scolded by his father that he hadn’t dressed yet. 

As the maid fixed his clothes and straitened his horses hair, he stood braiding his hair and putting it up into a neat simple braid. He refused to let the maids do it for him, because that was stupid. He wasn’t helpless. 

When they deemed him presentable, they pushed him quickly towards his steed. When he tried to swing his leg over his horse, Arod, his father cried out in protest,

“No no no no! You can’t ride like that! Princes don’t ride like they’re going to the races! You must ride side-saddle, the professional way!” 

Legolas groaned. First he was getting married to strangers, and now he was having to ride sideways on his horse!  
But he did as he was told and the horses started walking towards Rivendell. 

The journey was long and boring, so Legolas decided he wanted to have some fun. He suddenly stood up on his horse, and jumped onto the giant deer his father was riding. 

The deer had huge racks (antlers) that stretched out and spread wide. Legolas ignored the small surprises shriek from his father and continued to stand on one of the antlers which was bobbing up and down with the walking pattern of the deer. The creature itself didn’t seem bothered at all. Legolas was indeed very light and so the animal probably didn’t even notice he was even there. 

So, Legolas proceeded to drop suddenly from his feet and hooked his knees on the antlers close to the deer’s head, so he was hanging upside down. He laughed when he looked at his father astonished face as he told him to stop it. 

The he stood back up on the antlers and gazed at the horizon. He was breathless, the view was excellent. He could see the tips of the trees, the sparkle of the river, and............

“Rivendell!” He said happily. They were finally there. 

“Legolas! Get down this instant! We don’t want To make a bad impression!” His father scolded. 

But even as Legolas sighed and moved to get down four figures appeared. One was lord Elrond, Legolas recognized. And Haldir was there which pleased the prince, he loved Haldir. And there were two others, a man and a woman. They, Legolas guessed were Arwen and Aragorn, the ones Legolas was to marry. He was not surprised at their appearances for Haldir had described Arwen before, and Aragorn was somewhat like what Legolas pictured in his head. They however seemed very surprised at him. 

They were staring at him, and Legolas didn’t know why until he realied that he was still standing in the edge of the deer’s antlers. He quickly jumped onto the back of his horse, putting one foot in the saddle then jumping again to land lightly on the ground. Where, he took his horses reigns and continued walking with a more regal expression. 

When his father dismounted his deer they both bowed deeply to the four people in front of them. 

“Lord Elrond, such a pleasure to see you again” his father said formally. Legolas wanted to puke in his mouth. 

“The pleasure is all mine, I am most happy that you made it here safely.” Elrond replied with a small smile at Legolas, then he continued, 

“This is Arwen and Aragorn, and I beleive you already know Haldir” he said pointing to them as he said their names. 

At that point Legolas stopped listening he stood straight and royally, but he honestly didn’t care about anything the two Kings were saying. Though he did notice the curious looks he was getting from Arwen and Aragorn, as they tried to read him. But unlike most princes Legolas, was not an open book. And barely anyone could tell what he was thinking unless he wanted them to. 

Eventually Elrond Said that Arwen and Aragorn should show Legolas around, while he talked to king Thranduil about wedding arrangements. The couple happily agreed, and Legolas took the reigns of his father’s deer and his horse and walked along with them as the started towards the stables. 

“So, this is the stables obviously” Arwen said kindly as she motioned for a little stable boy to take the two animals into their stalls. Whaat she did not expect was for the mysterious prince grab his pack sling it over his shoulder, bend down and thank the stable boy. But that’s exactly what he did. 

When he straitened he looked at the couple who were staring at him again with interest. 

“What?” He asked as if challenging them to antagonize him. 

“Nothing!” They replied at the same time, and they moved on. 

They were showing him the garden when the price suddenly squeaked in excitement. 

“What is it?” They couple asked in sync again. 

“This flower, it’s called the Hucansthea. It only grows here. It can cure almost any illness I’ve just never seen one before.” Replied Legolas, looking at a very ugly looking flower. 

“Wow, I never knew that. I guess I’ve just always seen it there but never looked for the name! I was just more interested in the pretty ones.” Arwen said. 

“Sometimes there’s more to things than meets the eye” the prince said mysteriously. 

~~~~~time skip brought by Persassy Jackson~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas collapsed on his bed. He just couldn’t believe what was going on. They were going to be married in a week and he was still very against it. What was he going to do?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading comment any mistakes or ideas so I can make this story better
> 
> Byeeee fellow fan peoples


	4. The song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas seeks some time with his horse and Arwen and Aragorn witness a beautiful show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry if this chapter is bad I wrote it at like 11:00 last night. 
> 
> The song in this chapter is “I don’t know my name” by Grace Vanderwaal.

Rivendell 3rd person

When Legolas awoke he immediately got dressed and grabbed his bow and ukulele. He ran down to the stables and went straight to his horse. 

He spent the early morning hours grooming Arod, then he just talked to him. 

Arwen woke up and went to find Aragorn. She found him in the courtyard and she asked if he’d like to go on a stroll with her. He said he’d love to and off they went. 

The couple talked as they walked and only stopped when they heard a familiar voice coming from the stables and they moved to take a closer look. 

“I don’t know Arod I’m still not happy about this marriage thing. Opening up my soul to two strangers doesn’t sound great” the voice of Legolas said. 

Arod whinnied. 

“Your right, i need to be more positive. Hey! You know what I wrote a new song about myself yesterday! Why don’t I sing you that!” The prince of Mirkwood said. 

Arod neighed in agreement. 

And they heard shuffling and Legolas came back with a small instrument. A ukulele by the looks of it. But why did this strange elf prince know how to play the ukulele? He tuned it up then started to strum a chord and sang. 

“I don't know my name  
I don't play by the rules of the game  
So you say I'm just trying  
Just trying” and Arwen and Aragorn stood there astonished. His voice was amazing it was more beautiful than any sound that had ever reached their ears. And that was saying something considering Arwen was 2901 years old. 

“So I heard you are my sister's friend  
You get along quite nicely  
You ask me why I grow my hair  
And changed myself completely  
I don't know my name  
I don't play by the rules of the game  
So you say I'm just trying  
Just trying  
I went from bland and popular  
To joining the marching band  
I made the closest friends  
I ever have in my lifetime  
I am lost trying to get found  
In an ocean of people  
Please don't ask me any questions  
There'll be a valid answer  
Oh I'll just say  
That I don't know my name  
I don't play by the rules of the game  
So you say I'm just trying  
Just trying” he continued to sing. Though the couple was a little confused. How was this about the prince? It was so sad. How could this relate to anything in his life? The he sang out stronger. 

“I now know my name!  
I don't play by the rules of the game  
So you say, I'm not trying  
But I'm trying  
To find my way” he sang strumming the final chord. Then he looked up to see Arwen and Aragorn standing in front of him. He jumped up and said defensively,

“Do you stalk everyone for fun? Or is it just me” 

“We weren’t stalking, we were merely walking past and heard your song” Aragorn said. 

“I could’ve done well with a warning that you were here” He said skeptically, the couple was a little confused at the rudeness but understood that he was marrying two strangers. 

“Listen we totally understand the pressure your under, so if you ever need anything, just ask us. We’re happy to help!” Arwen Said cheerfully. 

“Ugh!” The prince suddenly said. 

“Is something wrong?” Asked Arwen now concerned. 

“We don’t have to be stranger you know. We could always become friends” Arwen suggested. 

“Your right I’ve been kind of a jerk haven’t I? I’ve just been kind overwhelmed I guess? I shouldn’t be taking it out on you” The prince sighed and his horse nuzzled him. He smiled and said, “thanks Arod” 

Then they started to talk. They got to know each other quite well. Or so they thought. As they left the stables Legolas sighed deeply and jumped on Arod. 

“Just run buddy, take me anywhere. Anywhere but here.” He said. Then he rode away for some private time. One of the last times he would ever have his secrets safe. He still had a week until the wedding. That was not nearly enough time, but Legolas would work tirelessly on hiding his soul for that short period.

And soon the week of the wedding was upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any ideas or mistakes so in I make this story better!   
> I also will keep trying to post daily but I’m trying to make longer chapters so I might accidentally skip a day.


	5. Wedding bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the week of the wedding and they’ve getting ready to open their souls to each other in an ancient elven marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for 85 hits! I’m in love with this story and my other story is getting to the good parts finally! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Rivendell, 3rd person POV 

Legolas stood in front of a mirror while servants fretted over his outfit and hair. He had fought a losing battle on whether he had to wear makeup and was now incredibly decked out in an all white outfit, with a fancy rose bun, and the ‘essential’ makeup by his fathers command. 

When his father entered the room to approve his look, he smiled at Legolas and said,

“You look splendid” 

“Thanks, But I don’t really care how I look” he said. 

“But it’s your wedding!” His father exclaimed 

“No, it’s arwen and Aragorn’s wedding. It’s their special day and there is no way I’m ruining it for them” Legolas retorted. 

His father sighed. 

“Well, I still think you should look your best, which you do. So I’m very happy for you” He said. 

Legolas did not reply and his father took the hint and left the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All three of them stood on the alter, and they were told to finish the bond of marriage, they must open their souls to each other. 

Legolas took a deep breath, this is what he had been practicing for. He sent out love for them, a sibling like love. 

Aragorn and Arwen sent their romantic love for each other and smiled when they saw how strong it was. 

Legolas buried all of his emotions deep and accepted their souls as they accepted his. They were now married. ‘Great, now I have to hide my soul for the rest of my life’ Legolas thought. 

Aragorn and Arwen were happy, not only were they married, but they realized that Legolas had a sibling like love for them which made them happy. They were happy that when ever they were down, their souls would send out messages to the others and then they would have someone to lean on. 

Little did they know that that would do so much worse than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any ideas or mistakes so I can make this story better. I really don’t know where I’m gonna go with this from here so please help me out. 
> 
> Byyyyyeeeee


	6. Dead mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas seeks some alone time. And unknowingly reveals his biggest secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH MY FELLOW QUEERS!!🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈 and a special shout out to my non racist homies!! Ily all and BLACK LIVES MATTER!!  
> I am soooooo sorry for not posting at all and I’m going to try to do every other day so that I still have some time to transition I’m going through a rough patch rn so I just ask that you bear with me. Enjoy another terrible chapter!

3rd person POV 

Legolas sighed. It had been a long hard week of hiding his soul from everyone. He was really excited to do this for the rest of eternity. After lunch with Arwen and Aragorn at the castle in Minas Tirith which they arrived in only yesterday. 

Arwen and Aragorn decided to follow Legolas to the stables, because he had seemed odd lately. When the saw him enter the woods, they reluctantly followed. Knowing the dangers that lurked in there. 

Legolas stoped in a little clearing, deep inside of the woods. It was stunningly beautiful. It had a small pool in the middle with flowers and grass surrounding it Legolas plopped down on a rock and suddenly his soul sent out so much sadness and pain, that Aragorn saw a tear trace Arwen’s cheek. 

Why was the blonde elf so sad? Was something wrong? Had they done something wrong?

Suddenly the princes soul sent out a plea as he opened his mouth and to their surprise sang,

“Hey mom, dead mom” ‘wait what? Legolas’s mom was dead? Was that why he was so sad? That’s terrible!’ The couple thought.  
“I need a little help here  
I'm prob'ly talking to myself here  
But dead mom, I gotta ask  
Are you really in the ground?  
'Cause I feel you all around me” He sang looking around as if he’d see his mother there waiting for him. 

“Are you here, dead mom?  
Dead mom  
Dead mom  
I'm tired of trying to iron out my creases  
I'm a bunch of broken pieces  
It was you who made me whole” his soul sent out more heartbreak, but then it turned to anger

“Every day dad's staring at me  
Like all, "Hurry up, get happy  
Move along  
Forget about your mom"” and the couple was surprised at that, Arwen had lost her mom too. But she had an extremely supportive father to help her through it. Now it was clear that Legolas had no one and he had been keeping his feelings to himself and he was about to break. 

“'Cause daddy's in denial  
Daddy doesn't wanna feel  
He wants me to smile  
And clap like a performing seal  
Ignored it for a while  
But daddy's lost his mind for real  
You won't believe the mess that we've become” he sang out and another tear came from Arwen. Elves were singers and their melodies were enchanting, they were meant to portray emotions. But this was otherworldly singing, and it was absolutely indescribably heartbreaking. 

“You're my home  
My destination  
And I'm your clone  
Your strange creation  
You held my hand  
And life came easy  
Now jokes don't land  
And no one sees me  
Nothing seems to fit  
Mamma is this it?  
Are you receiving?  
I want something to believe in or I'm done  
Take me where my soul can run or I'll be in my bedroom  
Wake me when I'm twenty one  
Daddy's moving forward  
Daddy didn't lose a mom  
Mama won't you send a sign?  
I'm running out of hope and time  
A plague of mice, a lightning strike  
Or drop a nuclear bomb  
No more playing daddy's game  
I'll go insane if things don't change  
Whatever it takes to make him say your name  
Dead mom” he finished sadly. Then he buried his head in his hands. 

But he seemed to sense he wasn’t alone, and he looked up to see Arwen and Aragorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo that was really bad. I hope you guys are doing okay in qeerantine and I love you all! Thanks for reading. Please comment ideas, mistakes, or a song or idea you’d like to see in the story! Love you guys and girls and my non binary homies!!💖💖
> 
> Byyyeeee


	7. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas runs away and Arwen and Aragorn go to Haldir who explains to them how the young Silvian elf is in grave danger.

3rd person POV 

As he saw the couple his soul suddenly sent out so much hatred that Arwen backed behind Aragorn for protection. He seemed to notice the fear in their eyes and the young elf bolted further into the forest. 

The couple stood frozen, what were they supposed to do? The were extremely confused and didn’t know what was going on. 

“We should go to Haldir” Aragorn said, “he’s visiting and he knows Legolas better than anyone.”

So they did. They found him in the courtyard and told him everything. 

Haldir paled when they finished, “he can’t of.... he told me he stopped.... oh no!” The elf said.

“Where is he now?!” Haldir asked. 

“He ran off after he saw us. What’s going on?!” Arwen said.

“Legolas has never been the same after he lost his mother. He blamed her death on himself. The hatred you felt wasn’t for you” Haldir said gravely. 

“It was for himself” he finished softly. 

The couple was horrified. How could they never have known this? We’re they not good enough? They wanted to help the poor elf. 

“He hurts himself. He told me he stopped a long time ago but clearly he hasn’t. He is in grave danger I’m afraid.” Haldir said. 

“Then we must find him!” Aragorn exclaimed worriedly. 

And they all agreed to go look for the young silvian elf.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find Legolas in a not amazing state. (I’m terrible at summaries sorry!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all hellooooo!!!! How are you guys? I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for leaving kudos and reads on this story! It makes my day!

3rd person POV, Rivendell

Arwen, Aragorn, and Haldir walked toward the edge of the forest. The didn’t know how far I’m Legolas was, and didn’t want to frighten him away. 

So as they stepped into the woods they decided that Haldir would probably be the least imposing to the young elf and so he went first. 

They journeyed farther into the woods until Haldir stopped and held up a hand for silence. Then a small whimper echoed from not far away. 

(WARNING: gets a little gory)

Haldir ran towards the noise, knowing what was at stake. And there they found Legolas, unconscious in a pool of his own blood. The couple gasped at the sight of it and Arwen yet again hid behind Aragorn. 

Haldir gently picked up the small elf and turned to Aragorn, saying. 

“We have to get him to a medic, this is beyond my skill to heal” 

Aragorn nodded and the three of them took off towards the castle. As they ran Haldir saw that Legolas had cut a vein, it was pouring what seemed like endless crimson waves of blood. 

He could definitely die from this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really short, but I’ve kind of hit a block in my writing so please help me out if I can. As always comment any ideas or mistakes in the story and I’ll try to fix or do them and give you a shout out in the next chapter. 
> 
> Byeee


	9. I don’t think waffles are gonna fix this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!!! Finally so sorry for the wait! Shout out to @dopanime for inspiring this chapter!

3rd person POV

They rushed the bleeding elf to Lord Elrond’s office and he immediately stood up, his eyes full of worry.

“What happened?” 

“I don’t know but a vein is cut and it’s deep. He’s bleeding out fast” Haldir panted, tired from running all the way from the forest. 

Elrond still looked worried but determination filled his gaze as he took control of the situation.

“Haldir, bring him with me to the infirmary; Aragon fetch my healers to help me; and Arwen go notify king Thrandruil.”

(Thrandruil was staying at their friends place at the time btw)

They all nodded and rushed out of the room.

Elrond POV

When we arrived at the infirmary, I took a wet cloth and wiped as much blood as I could. It was very bad. The cut was deep and getting infected, blood was pooling endlessly and unstoppably.

He grabbed bandages that the healers had brought and put pressure on the wound to try and slow down the bleeding long enough for the blood to stop. 

After bleeding through several sets of gauze, the bleeding finally slowed. I sighed and felt the blonde elf’s wrist.

Though his pulse was faint, Legolas was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I’m so sorry for the shortest chapter ever but I have no idea where to go next, so suggestions are welcome.


	10. Thrandruil finds out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically thrandruil finds out about leggy and I am working on the next part. Inspired by @dopanime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii! I’m not dead! Sorry for not updating this terrible story, I was really insecure about my writing and I think it’s a really badly written book tbh. But I’m so glad for this opportunity to create better writing moving forward and hopefully become better at writing stories for you guys!

Thrandruil’s POV

“The warriors have fought off the spider attacks and it is therefore not likely they should return soon, but we must be on our toes. I have already stationed more elves around the borders of the forest,” one of the generals said.

“Very good, we shall keep those soldiers there, make sure the medics have enough anti poison for when they do return” I instructed.

“Yes sir I shall te-“ the general was suddenly interrupted by the slamming of a door and a soldier announcing the arrival of a messenger that had urgent news.

“Fëanor, Glorfinfel leave us. Let the messenger in”

“Yes your highness” and the let a elf in with long brown hair and dirt smudged on his face, and no swords on his belt. 

“Your highness, I come bearing very urgent news from Rivendell” he panted bowing low before me.

Oh no, had something happened to Legolas? I cannot have another loved one get hurt, maybe he was just being stubborn. Yes yes that must be it. The boy was always so much trouble.

“You may state your case” I said.

“It’s your son your highness”

“What of him!” I asked, trying not to show my worry.

“He was involved in an accident. He will live but he is severely injured.” The guard finished.

“Aredhel, show this elf to a room, he must be tired, and feed him. Then have Gildor prepare for travel, i must go to Rivendell” I demanded to the lady elf who had just entered the hall.

“Yes your highness, I will right away. Come with me please” and with that she exited the hall with the messenger leaving me alone.

I immediately buried my face in my hands. My son was hurt and I wasn’t there to help him. He was a strong boy, but I had no idea what the situation was.

I would’ve questioned the messenger elf more, but he didn’t seem to know much more than I did.

For now I must focus on getting to my son.

No ones POV in Rivendell

Legolas had been asleep for more than a week. The messenger couldn’t have gotten to Mirkwood in less than 5 days. So King Thrandruil should be arriving soon.

Doctors were constantly by his side providing different medicines and herbs to stop bleeding and infections. Arwen, Aragorn, and Haldir were also sitting there at his bedside praying that the young elf would wake up.

Then after 8 days of waiting, worrying, and praying,

Legolas’s eyes fluttered open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry for the shorter chapter I really wanted a cliffhanger. Btw I don’t love self promo but if you would like, check out my other 2 books that will also be updated today. I hope the updates in this book don’t stay so inconsistent but writers block stops for no one. Comment ideas, errors, or feedback. Thank you so much for reading see you in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Please help me out and comment where the story should go from here. I am making this up as I go, so I don’t even know how this will end. Yay!


End file.
